This invention relates to a distress signal device, and more particularly, a flare assembly which can be launched from the interior of a disabled vehicle without the operator leaving the vehicle.
Most highway safety experts urge that the drivers of all vehicles keep a supply of safety flares in their vehicles so that in the event of a stalled vehicle or other emergency, one or more flares may be ignited and placed on the roadway to give warning to oncoming motorists. Heretofore, it has been the customary practice for the driver to stop his vehicle, take a flare from the trunk or other part of the vehicle where the flare is stored, strike the flare igniter, and then place the ignited flare in the appropriate position on the road. This type of procedure is not only time consuming, but normally requires the person placing the flare to leave his vehicle and expose himself to the danger of being struck by some moving vehicle.